Fabrication of devices such as semiconductor devices may involve deposition of various dielectric, conductive, or semiconductive films in or over raised or recessed features on a substrate. Deposition of films that are conformal to the underlying topography of a substrate can be challenging, particularly with an increase in aspect ratios and decrease in critical dimensions of features.